


New Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, im not too sure what i'd tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate finds a new toy and Cyclonus has a really good night</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

Cyclonus didn't think he could do this. Ok, he definitely couldn't do this. He didn't know where in the Pit Tailgate had got it, he probably didn't _want_ to know, but it was _huge_. _Really_ huge. He wasn't one who often admitted weakness, but a true warrior knows his bounds, and the false spike Tailgate had got somewhere was bigger than any partner he'd ever had, bigger than Galvatron, bigger than Tailgate (although Tailgate had certainly disproved that minibot-minispike myth). To top it off, it was green. Bright, _neon_ green. And, oh, it had ridges. And studs! Where those buttons? Did this have a motor?

The longer Cyclonus looked at it the less overwhelming it became and the more excited he became. Ok, maybe he could do this. Maybe.

"Well Cyclonus? Could you, please, while I watch?" Cyclonus looked over from where Tailgate's pleading voice had come from and found himself greeted by a big, blue visor looking entirely too innocent for what he was asking. " _Please?_ ” Tailgate dragged the word out, clasped his hands in front of him and tilted his helm. Yeah, ok, Cyclonus could do this.

"Find. I'll do it." Cyclonus said roughly as he went back to staring at the green monster of a spike. No need to tell Tailgate just how eager he had suddenly become.

Tailgate practically squealed and threw his arms around Cyclonus, or as much as he could reach, "This is going to be so much fun!"

______

 

They had agreed to do it the next night cycle, mostly to give Cyclonus time to wrap his head around both something that big going in him and that Tailgate had asked for something that, well, kinky. You learn something new every day.

So now Cyclonus was laying on his berth, Tailgate at the end of it, sitting in a chair tall enough for Tailgate to see everything, which Cyclonus also did not know where he got, watching as Cyclonus ran his hands over his frame, getting himself revved up and ready for the Big Green Monster. Truth be told, just the thought of Tailgate watching him do this had his engine humming already, but his body would have to be prepared for the BGM.

"Run your hands down your body! Rub your thighs." Ah, yes. His conductor. Tailgate was watching, but not completely passive, as he would be instructing Cyclonus through this 'game'. They had a talk about the rules of the game the night before.

Cyclonus obediently moved his hands, and huffed a small chuckle at that. To think, this little waste-disposal minibot was one of the only bots in the universe who could make him obey.

Tailgate kept throwing out commands and Cyclonus kept obeying, soon he felt quite warm, oh this was nice.

"You nice and warmed up, Cyclonus? Good. Now open your panel, rub yourself a bit." Tailgate was steadily running his hands over his own body, visor bright and excited.

Cyclonus's panel clicked and opened, his valve warm but hardly lubricated yet. He ran a clawed finger carefully around the folds, rubbing himself as Tailgate said. He hummed a little, this was turning out to be a great idea.

Cyclonus continued to rub and pinch his outer valve, not inside yet, as Tailgate orders, at one point spreading his clenching valve and lifting his hips for Tailgate's viewing pleasure. And a pleasure it was, considering Tailgate was now lazily stroking his spike.

"Ok, Cyclonus. Finger yourself a little, get yourself good and wet. Raise your legs more, I can't see properly."

Cyclonus shifted and moaned at finally getting something in his now aching valve. He continued for a while, he was well and truly wet, lubricant running down his aft. He longed to add another finger, but not until Tailgate said so.

"Another finger, stretch yourself out. You can touch your anterior node if you want."

_Ohh, yes_. Cyclonus stretched his fingers apart and used his other hand to flick over his node, oh! That was lovely.

On it went, until Cyclonus had four fingers inside himself and was panting and writhing, he wasn't sure he'd last much longer. He thrust them in and out of himself rapidly, the wet, sticky noises his body was making both arousing and embarrassing, he curled his fingers every now and again, shuddering as more sensor where stimulated. He had two fingers of his other hand in his mouth, sucking on them (harder than it sounds with no cheeks), all at Tailgates demand.

Tailgate was still going slow but steady on his own spike, determined to last this out, "Make yourself overload." His visor firmly locked onto the fingers stretching Cyclonus’s valve and the puddle of lubricant growing under his aft, threatening to dribble off the edge of the berth.

Cyclonus didn't need to be told twice, he overloaded with a sharp intake and a full body shudder that may have rocked the berth. He lay there panting, waiting for his next order.

"Ok, Cyc, are you ready for the main event, sweetspark?" Tailgate was standing on the berth now, holding the BGM, and the remote to the BGM. Cyclonus was right, it had a motor. A several different vibrational patterns and functions, apparently. Cyclonus swallowed.

“Y-yes,” Cyclonus cleared his intake and swallowed again, hating how he stuttered, “Yes, I am ready.”

“Good!” Tailgate said brightly, “Sit up, then. Get on your knees.”

Cyclonus got up to his knees, which felt weak and shaky so soon after overload, Tailgate positioned the BGM under him, it’s wide base keeping it balanced, before moving back to his seat off the berth. He stroked his spike go nice and slow.” Cyclonus was really beginning to enjoy this side of Tailgate. “Ok, now.”

Cyclonus slowly sunk down, the toy spreading the lips to valve, he looked up at Tailgate before sinking down half way, crying out at the sudden stretch, it wasn’t bad, just… sudden.

“Ah, ah, ah, what did I say?” Tailgate tutted, looking giddily at Cyclonus now drooling face, “Come on, sweetspark, what did I say?”

Oh Primus, he wanted Cyclonus to answer him, he doubted he could talk like this. “Y-you said nice a-and slow,” Cyclonus’s words were slurred, stuttered and breathless, completely unlike his usual voice and Tailgate felt himself fall even more in love with that wonderful voice.

“That’s right, sweetspark, now come on, nice and _slow_ ,” Tailgate reached out, Cyclonus had hunched forward when he first sunk down, and his face was now in reaching distance for Tailgate, “You’re so pretty like this Cyclonus! Well, you’re pretty always, but still…” Tailgate sighed and Cyclonus keened as he continued his slow descent.

There, Cyclonus was now seated, aft to the berth. He felt a little lightheaded, that _whole thing_ was inside him, he had never been so full! He could feel all the ridges and the studs… He was panting again, his vents whirring away to keep him cool, for all the good it’s doing.

“I’m going to turn it on now, Cyc, would you like that?” Cyclonus was nodding rapidly at Tailgate's question, which earned him a giggle. Primus, Cyclonus loved Tailgate's giggle.

Tailgate pressed the remote and Cyclonus shot up, his face away from Tailgate’s gentle hand and the BGM buzzed away happily in his valve, lubricant dripping everywhere as Cyclonus lost focus of everything, even Tailgate, apart from that wonderful stretch and that wonderful buzz so deep in his valve oh yes! He was moving his hips without thinking, rising and dipping on that gloriously big spike, the ridges and studs dragging on his valve rim and Cyclonus doesn’t think he’s ever been this stimulated!

Cyclonus’s is now fragging himself on the toy at a brutal pace, calling Tailgates name like a prayer, he’s hunched forward again and he feels a small hand on his face but his optics closed at some point and don’t seem to want to open. The spike’s vibration kicks up another notch and that’s it, Cyclonus can’t hold it and overload for the second time that night, and he rides the spike though his overload, shuddering as he comes down and the toy is turned off, he intakes deeply for a few moments and when he turns his optics on Tailgate is pumping his spike, milking the last of the transfluid from his own overload, “That was the bestest thing _ever!_ ” Tailgate exclaims, practically bouncing in his seat.

Cyclonus intakes some more, carefully dismounts from the toy and decides Tailgate can handle clean-up this time, he’s taking a nap.


End file.
